I'd Love You For A Thousand Years
by NightWild
Summary: James and Lily. Oneshot.


"**I'd Love You For A Thousand Years"**

**Disclaimer:** Look! A shooting star! *Wishes* Don't ask. It might not come true. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter... yet.

**A.N. **Well, I created this oneshot before, when I was still so crazy about Jily. Now, I'm a hardcore Dramione shipper. But anyways, enjoy! P.S. Okay. So this is still suck-ish. Forgive me, friends. Oh, and should I rate this as a T? Eh. There'll be kissing. You think 9 year olds can handle that? I'm rating it T just to make sure.

* * *

Lily Evans was trying to concentrate on her Potions assignment but someone kept bugging her. "Would you just stop it?" Lily shouted out.

Madame Pince gave her a disapproving look.

"Sorry." Lily told her cheekily. She looked behind her to find James Potter throwing pieces of parchment on her back.

"Potter. Ugh. I should have known." Lily muttered. She walked over to his table and saw him writing on a piece of parchment and started to crumple it.

James looked up and almost fell off his chair. "Dammit, Evans. Don't scare me like that!"

"You're Head Boy, Potter. You're supposed to be acting like a good role model and stop being an immature prat!" Lily hissed.

"I know, I know. But if you would've just looked inside the parchment I would have stopped throwing these for the past 5 minutes."

"Fine. But if I look inside it, please, just please, stop with your immature pranks with those stupid prats you call 'Mauraders'" Lily scolded.

"Hey! We're not stupid immature prats!" James yelled.

"Oh really? Have you ever gone through a whole year without doing a prank and getting in to detention? Hmm, let me think... NO! Dammit, James Potter! When will you ever change? You know, I would've liked you if you were nicer to me!" Lily shouted.

By now, everyone in the library were looking at them. Madame Pince was glaring daggers at them.

_Damn it, Lily Evans! Why did you just say that? Now you've given the boy some hope that you'd like him if he changed his attitude! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Lily thought.

"Really?" James' face brightened.

"I-I-can't." Lily said. She picked up her Potions assignment, turned on her heel, and began running as fast as she could.

People began to notice her and started to give her weird looks. She didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone. She went up to the Astronomy Tower and just sat there.

_Do I really like James Potter? I, Lily Evans, liking James Potter? Psh, never. _Lily thought, trying to convince herself that she would never like James bloody Potter, the stupid immature, attractive looking, messy-haired, annoying prat_. _She sighed and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

A few hours later, she woke up from the sound of the door creaking open. She quickly snatched her wand and pointed it at the person entering. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Woah there! Chill! It's me, James. I just brought up dinner for you. How come you weren't at dinner? Dumbledore called the Head Boy and Head Girl but I couldn't find you so I just went there by myself." James said.

"Dammit." Lily cursed under her breath.

"What'd you say?" James asked.

"Nevermind that. How'd you know I was here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, that. Well, you know. I just know." He winked and Lily just rolled her eyes.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

James broke the silence and said, "Er, well here's your dinner." He handed her the dinner.

"Thanks, I guess." Lily said.

James just stood there and just watched her eat her dinner. _Merlin, she's beautiful. _James thought. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?" He asked after a while.

Lily looked up, some food stains on her face. "Sure." Lily answered.

James chuckled and sat down.

"What?" Lily heard James' chuckling and started to get curious but mostly, insecure. _Oh. Hell no. How can I be insecure in front of James Potter? I don't care what he thinks of me. _Lily thought. She shook off that thought in her head.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you have some food stains on your face." James said, still chuckling.

"Oh, shut up." Lily glared while James just smiled cheekily at her. Lily thought it was cute but only cute.

"Here. Let me wipe it off for you." James said. He got a napkin and started to wipe some food stains off of Lily's face.

Lily hesitated but let him do it.

"There." James said, wiping off the last food stain on Lily's face. James put down the napkin and noticed Lily not moving her gaze away from him. He looked into her eyes and his face started to inch closer to hers and soon they were kissing.

They broke out of the kiss and gasped for air.

"Wow." they both said. They chuckled.

"I love you, Lily." James blurted out. "Sorry? Please don't slap me." James said, covering his face.

Lily giggled. "I won't."

"You won't?" James said still unsure if Lily was telling the truth.

"Nope. Because I love you too, James Potter." Lily said without any regret. James put his hands down. Lily kissed him and he kissed back.

They broke apart.

James smiled. "I knew that the first day I laid my eyes on you, I just knew you were the one. Lily Evans, I'd do anything for you. I'd love you for a thousand years."


End file.
